


A Romance Like No Other

by Meliebell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliebell/pseuds/Meliebell
Summary: A series of Drabbles that outline the relationship of Hermione and Sirius. This is related to A Long Night.





	1. A Simple Game

“Sirius Black, leave me alone, I’m trying to study for my OWLs!” Hermione smacked his face away from her book. The blasted man was trying to act like a puppy, crawling into her lap whimpering.

“But I’m bored kitten, play with me. Please?” He whimpered, pushing out his bottom lip in an adorable pout, Hermione shook her head, finding it harder and harder to feign irritation.

“No! Now go away.” 

“Come on Hermione, just one game. Just one game and I’ll leave you alone. Pinky promise.”

“Ug, FINE, but just one game.” Hermione closed her book putting it on the coffee table. “What did you have in mind?”

Sirius jumped up and pulled out a deck of cards. “War.”

“No way, that can last forever.” 

“You said you would play, are you backing out on me now Kitten?” His hands worked the cards expertly, shuffling them between his fingers. Sirius cut the deck down the center and handed one half to her. Hermione groaned but took the deck, a small smile pulling at her lips. 

“Fine, but if I win you have to leave me alone.”

“Not a chance Kitten.”


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wakes up after her encounter at the Ministry of Magic and finds a friendly face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment of a romance worth growing. If you haven't read A Long Night, go ahead and read it.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, a bright piercing light penetrated the darkness of her mind, making it erupt in searing pain. A groan escaped her parched lips and the sounds of panicked voices filled the room.

“Madam Pomfrey! She’s finally awake.” Harry’s voice, as panicked as it was calmed her frayed nerves. 

She felt a hand stroking her own and Hermione turned her head, a pale ghost of a man, eyes sunken and skin waxy. His hair fell streaked and greasy around his face. 

“Welcome back Kitten, I thought we lost you.” 

Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain just then.


	3. Beck and Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione isn't used to this type if treatment.

Hermione spent most of the summer being coddled and cared for by the Weasley’s and a suddenly over protective Sirius Black. She absolutely despised the attention, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t relent. 

Hermione didn’t understand what his deal was, but he wouldn’t leave her side and was basically at her beck and call.

“Sirius, really, I can do this on my own thank you very much.” Hermione huffed, grabbing her butter knife back from him. 

“Now, now Kitten. The healer told you to rest.”

“Yes rest, if I get anymore rest I might as well be dead.” She retorted. 

His face fell and took on a sad expression. Hermione gasped at her own cold words and tried to back pedal. 

“I’m so sorry Sirius, you know what I mean though! I’m used to being independent, it just feels weird having everyone fawn over me like this.” 

Sirius just shook his head and pulled her into a tight hug. “It’s okay Hermione, we are just so happy you’re alive.”


	4. Scars

Hermione starred blankly at her reflection, the grisley scar marring her milky abdomen, glared back at her, red and angry, the edges where her skin had stretched and grew back together, was crimped, bumped and wrinkly. The sight made her stomach turn. 

The door creaked slightly and Hermione looked up, her eyes meeting with those of Sirius Black. She scrambled lowering her shirt, covering the scar. Hermione turned to face him, her cheeks burning. 

“What do you want Sirius?” 

Sirius flinched at her shaky tone. 

“Molly says dinner is ready, she sent me to fetch you.”

She nodded slowly, looking at the floor. The door creaked open further and she heard his foot steps move towards her. His arms circled around her body and she found herself being smother by his broad chest. Hermione tried to push away, but his arms tightened effectively trapping her against him. Before she knew what was happening she could feel the hot tears blazing a path down her cheeks. Sirius moved a hand up and stroked her wild mane, running his fingers through the obscene unruly curls. He rocked her slowly as her shoulders shook with sobs. The wetness penetrating his shirt. 

“Kitten, that scar doesn’t change who you are.” His voice soft, his lips moving against her hair.   
“You are still a beautiful, brave, ambitious woman, and that scar will never redefine who you are. I still love you no matter what, and so does everyone else.” 

They stood there for the longest time, his gentle stroking, and thrum of his heart against her ear, lulling Hermione into a calm that she had not felt since the battle at the Ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened the last couple of months. Sadly. I moved back home with my mother back in March, I am no longer engaged, and am really trying very hard to fight back this overwhelming depression. I should have been writing to help combat it, however, it is rather difficult to write when you dont really have the energy to even think. It'll get better though, and hopefully you'll like this new chapter.


	5. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter Holiday, chess and a verbal fuex Pas.

Dear Sirius,  
Harry keeps disappearing. I know it has something to do with Professor Dumbledore and Voldemort, but he won't really tell me or Ron what's going on. Not only that, but he won't stop following Draco Malfoy around, he's obsessed! I'm scared it may turn into something more violent then just stalking.   
I hope this letter finds you well. I miss our chess games. Next time break when we come stay with you, I promise, I will finally beat you. Take care of yourself.  
Love Yours Always,   
Hermione.

 

"You think you're so smug don't you." Hermione crossed her arms glaring at him from across the table.

"Not my fault you can't seem to get a handle on the game Kitten." He pulled the board towards himself and began placing the pieces in their proper spots.   
"One more game love, then you need to get to bed, you have a train to catch in the morning."

"Oh I know! I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts, I have so much to do, and you've been wasting all my times here."

"I wouldn't call it a waste, love."

Time went by quickly for the pair, Sirius taking piece after piece. He liked to line them up looking at her, a smug smile pulling at his lips. Hermione cursed lightly under her breath and Sirius let out a barking laugh.

"I won again Kitten!" 

"Oh shut up, you're cheating somehow." 

"Me? Cheat? I would never cheat on you..." Sirius trailed off as his mind registered what just came out of his mouth.

"I meant with you!" Hermione blushed as Sirius tried to back pedal. "In the game! I wouldn't cheat with the game. Oh bugger."

"It's okay, I understood what you meant." 

He sighed in relief and stood, offering his hand to help her up.

"Time for bed, love. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Good night Sirius." 

He wrapped her in a brief hug, and kissed the top of her head, before letting her leave the study. He heard her feet on the stairs, and the click of her door as it closed. He made sure to wait until silence engulfed the house before going to the bar in the corner and pouring himself a shot of Fire Whiskey. The burn helped ease his racing mind, and he hoped he hadn't scared her. She was still far to young to know that he was falling in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for waiting for this update. I want to say that other will come more quickly, but that's what I said last time. I feel like a failure for not staying on top of my stories, but I beg of you. Please don't give up on me. Your comments and kudos, they give me a reason to keep doing this. Other wise, I have no confidence in myself to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I will update while I can. I am writing these along with new one shots and a mega multi chapter fic. I have super writers block when it comes to those though, so here are these.


End file.
